Kimber Benton
KIMBER is Jerrica Benton's younger sister. She is the primary songwriter of the Holograms, and is both romantic and rebellious. KIMBER used to be jealous of all the media attention that Jem got while fronting the Holograms, but since Jem retired and disappeared from public view, KIMBER has come into her own. Kimber is still a hopeless romantic, however, who seems to fall in love at the drop of a hat. She is an accomplished musician, and plays keyboards and synthesizers as well as providing lead and backing vocals for the Holograms. About Kimber is the youngest member of The Holograms, and the youngest of her 3 sisters. She is spontaneous, full of energy, and very passionate about things that interest her. Being a musician has always been her biggest dream. Kimber loves social media and is rarely seen without her phone in her hand. She has a close relationship with Synergy, who physically reminds her of her late mother, Jacqui. History MUX Canon History: Kimberly "Kimber" Benton was born on March 22nd'Source:' IDW Jem Birthdays (Kelly Thompson; @1979semifinalist) . She was a member of the Holograms during their heyday in the 80s, and when their lead singer Jem quit and mysteriously dropped from public site, Kimber took over the band. MUX History: KIMBER was one of the Holograms kidnapped by Cobra. She was later released in exchange for advanced holographic technology. Even with Jem's temporary return, she still led the Holograms. In 2015, Kimber helped launch the singing career of Taria Kacardi, who became the new lead singer of the Holograms. That same year she began a relationship with former Misfits band member Stormer. In 2016 Kimber was kidnapped by Dealiticus for psychological experimentation. She was eventually released unharmed, but not until after forming a relationship with fellow captive Major Bludd. In December of that year, Synergy sent Kimber an urgent call -- Starlight Music was on fire, and Synergy's very existence was threatened! Major Bludd responded immediately, using Synergy's holograms to bypass BAT checkpoints and arrive at the studio, which Incinerator 8299 had set on fire. Bludd rescued Synergy, extracting her memory drives and bypassing 8299 without being identified. In 2017, Kimber encountered Bludd digging a grave in the back yard of the Starlight Mansion. Although shaken up by the discovery, she accepted Major Bludd's explanation of why he killed a woman, and ultimately just went back inside. OOC Notes Kimber was an important player in the Jem TP. She was captured by an alien creature in the Killing Jar TP. On the MUX, she was born in 1967. Logs 2008 * September 22 - Jem's Reunion Concert - Jem and the Holograms are kidnapped by Cobra * 27 October - Kimber's Date with the Brainwave Scanner - Tired of the Holograms' stalling over their holographic technology, Major Bludd decides enough is enough and schedules Kimber to be put into the dreaded Brainwave Scanner. * 30 October - Holograms Returned - Cobra techs verify the authenticity of the holographic projectors Rio gave Major Bludd. The Major wastes no time in returning the Holograms to their manager. 2016 * February 20 - Caught In The Killing Jar - Kimber and Major Bludd are captured by a strange alien being to be a part of some manner of experiments. * February 24 - Dinner Is Served - The unidentified alien presents its captives with a meal. * March 1 - Time Out For A British Invasion - Bludd and Kimber find common ground in music. * March 4 - Cutting the Gordian Knot - Dealiticus puts a difficult and potentially deadly choice to his prisoners. * March 20 - Released - Seemingly released from their captivity, Kimber and Major Bludd seek out civilisation. * March 29 - Respite - Kimber and Major Bludd find a place to rest and eat, and discuss their next move. * April 11 - A Day at Ayers Rock - Major Bludd and Kimber take a trip to that most famous of Australian geological landmarks, Ayers Rock. * April 12 - Revelations - Kimber and Bludd continue to discuss their plans and stumble into awkward truths... * 13 April - "The Way Back" - Bludd and Kimber return to Erldunda. * April 22 - Rescue - Kimber and Bludd are interrupted while attempting to set up Kimber's travel back to Los Angeles. * April 28 - "The Next Morning" - The morning after Kimber's night with Sebastian. * April 30- "Guess Who's Calling" - Bludd and Kimber are interrupted by an unexpected visitor. * May 15 - "Last Day in Australia" - Kimber's last day with Major Bludd. * October 20 - "Night of Terror" - Kimber and the Starlight Girls are holed up in the Starlight Mansion, terrified of being set upon by the gangs still roaming the streets of Los Angeles, when an unexpected visitor arrives... * November 3 - "Playing Defense" - Major Bludd defends Starlight Mansion and its occupants from a band of roving bikers. * December 22 - "Major Bludd to the Rescue!" - Major Bludd attempts to save Synergy from a burning building. 2017 * February 9 - A Holographic Homecoming - Raya and Major Bludd arrive back at Starlight Mansion and reunite with Kimber and Taria and meet, or re-meet, the tiny Autobot Tonka. * April 13 - "Six Feet Under" - Kimber comes across Bludd while he's digging a grave. Players As a TP Character, Kimber is played by Bzero. References * Kimber Benton @ Jem Wiki * Kimber @ Jem Comic Wiki Category:Characters Category:Entertainers Category:Female Characters Category:Civilians Category:Starlight Music Category:Humans Category:The Holograms Category:USA